


New Threats

by Jchibi28



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: Action, F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7603975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jchibi28/pseuds/Jchibi28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiwatari Souichirou dies, leaving the Hiwatari family in a sea of problems. With so much there, there is no way to keep Kai in a private school, at least it's what they say. Coincidentally Kai goes to the school where Takao, Kyouju and Hiromi study. But the story does not end there, they want to eliminate Kai of the leadership at all costs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just the beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Novas Ameaças](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/217030) by Jchibi28. 



> In this fanfic I’m going to use the names of the Japanese version, but I’m going to give some help for those who are not used to it.  
> I hope you enjoy!

It’s been two years since the BEGA’s incident, Kai have never participated in a Beyblade tournament again, not because he didn’t want to, but because his grandfather, Hiwatari Souichirou (Voltaire), fell ill and forced him to work in Hiwatari Enterprise to gain some experience in order to become the new leader. It almost seemed like the old man was predicting what was going to happen in two years… His death.

 

During that time, Kai’s life was like hell, he had to help his grandfather while studying ant it wasn’t easy. It’s not like he had to study a lot, he was able to absorb what the teacher was saying easily, even without paying much attention to the class. The problem was that his grandfather demanded too much from him, as he had always done. Kai had no choice but to follow his orders.

 

Now, after so much time, he was finally getting rid of his grandfather. Nevertheless, he felt confused, he was hoping to be happier with his death, to feel free, but this was not the case, for some reason he felt that that death wouldn’t bring something good.

 

There weren’t many people at Soichirou’s funeral. It was expected, he wasn’t someone loved by people. The people present were Soichirou’s brother along with his wife and his daughter and some company’s partners. Besides these, there was also two more people whose presence were extremely unpleasant for Kai.

 

Why was he there, surrounded by people who cried pretending to be sad? Certainly they were all very happy. All that inheritance of Souichirou ... Each one of those people at the funeral was expecting to get something from that death, even if they had to do something unfair, well, justice was something missing in that family, if we could call it that way.

 

Kai felt disgusted towards that scene, but he couldn’t blame them, he wasn’t there regretting the death of his grandfather too. Souichirou made him go through so many things that he couldn’t feel pitty for him. But, even after his death, Kai was feeling that his grandfather’s ghost wouldn’t leave him alone. The Souichirou’s death would probably bring him problems.

 

Looking at his relationship Souichirou and Takao’s (Tyson) relationship with his grandfather, there were so many differences… Kai somehow felt envy of Takao for that, even though imagine it was a bit weird.

* * *

 

After a family meeting, in which Kai was not allowed to be because he was underage, Souichirou’s brother came to Kai to talk about what had been discussed in the meeting.

 

“Kai, I apologize for making you wait, the meeting is over now. Can we have a moment alone? I want to talk to you.” Kai followed him to the office of his grandfather.

 

“I appreciate what you did for my brother and the company in these two years. Without your help the company would probably be ruined. My brother was quite stubborn and didn’t let me…” Kai interrupts him.

 

“Can you get to the point? I have no patience for small talk.”

 

“Haha, I think I understand why my brother wanted you to take the lead of the company in his testament.”

 

That talk was making Kai feel disgusted, he knew well that the man was only pretending to care about him, actually he would rather have a fit of rage for Kai’s name being in the testament.

 

“We decided that I will take the lead of the company until you complete 20 years.”

 

“Hmph, predictable.”

 

“Yeah, but…” he paused “the truth is that in spite of your efforts and my brother’s, there is no doubt that the company is in a recession, so we cannot afford to continue with certain expenses, thus we decided that you will have to leave the private school and go to the public school. "

  
  
That surprised him. Kai was well aware of the company's numbers and indeed those were not the company’s best years, but its condition was not so serious.

  
  
"I'm sorry, but we have to cut costs and have to start somewhere. Moreover, it is better to transfer you now than later because it could derail you the studies. "

  
  
That story was very strange, they wanted to take Kai for fool, they were up to something.

 

**End of chapter**

 


	2. The first day

It had already been a week since the classes begun and finally they managed to finish the transfer.

For Kai, it was not much difference where he studied, since people could leave him alone. The problem was that neither in a place nor in the other it would happen. The advantage of this situation was that, there, he wouldn’t have to hear rich kids trying to approach him with ulterior motives, the downside was that what awaited him in the public school would not be much different. Probably there would continue to be people trying to approach him with ulterior motives, or even a group of his fans ... On second thought, he would have a hellish life in that place.  
  
Once he arrived at school, he went directly to the staff room as it had been indicated to him. After that, he went with the teacher to the classroom and waited outside.  
  
"As you were told, today we will receive a new student in the class. You can come in!" Kai came in and then the rumbles started.  
  
"You must have heard of him, this is Hiwatari Kai and he will be your classmate from now on." The teacher was waiting for Kai to present himself, but he remained silent with his hands in the pockets and eyes closed.  
  
"Ah-ham, you can sit down at that empty place at the bottom." He went to the indicated place and sat down.  
  
"I want to ask to the class representative to show the school to Hiwatari later."  
  
The girl sitting next to Kai stands up and answers “yes”, sitting afterwards. She was a tall girl with long brown hair which began to curl from the chin area and her eyes were also brown.  
  
As soon as the bell marking the end of the first period rang, most students came to Kai and made many questions to him. They were very enthusiastic about the situation, but Kai cuts their enthusiasm when gets up and leaves ignoring them. All were surprised by that, after all no one knew him well to know that it was a natural reaction from him.  
  
When the classes ended, the girl approached Kai.  
  
"Err ... Hiwatari-san, do you want me to show you the school now?" He stood up and just said in his usual tone:  
  
"There´s no need for it." And left.  
  
"What? What just happened?" The girl was completely disoriented by that, what was he thinking? "How rude!"  
  
Kai went to the lockers’ area. He wanted to go away as soon as possible to prevent anything untoward of happening. Since his uncle had told him he was going to change schools, he was with a bad feeling.  
  
At that moment, Takao, Kyouju (Kenny) and Hiromi (Hilary) came. As always Takao and Hiromi were arguing, but they stopped when they realize the presence of someone. They did not recognize him immediately, but after approaching a little, they realized it was Kai. He was taller since the last time they had seen him.  
  
"Kai?" Says Takao surprised.  
  
Great, he went to the school where those three studied, now he would not have any peace all year.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Questioned Kyouju a bit confused.  
  
"How? This is not normal! In these two years, we didn’t know anything about you. You went completely gone and now ..."  
  
"Wait, this is our school’s uniform..." Intervenes Hiromi.  
  
"Yeah! Wait, that means that you will now study here?"  
  
Kai ignored them. And he was going to continue to walk when Takao gets in his way.  
  
"Kai!"  
  
Kai gives him an angry look.  
  
"Kai, I'm sorry, but this is very odd, did something happen?" Takao said worried.  
  
"Kinomiya (Tyson), I'm sorry, but now I have no patience to talk about it." and he went away.  
  
"Kai ..."  
  
This only left Takao and others even more concerned, what would have happened to Kai for him to be there?  
  
"What could have happened?" questioned Hiromi.  
  
"I have no idea..."  
  
Meanwhile, the representative of Kai’s class goes back to the room because she had forgotten something there, but when she is about to open the door, she hears someone talking. The person was with a serious voice, so she decided to wait a bit before coming in.  
  
"Yes. .... Yes, he's in my class as you have told me. ... Do not worry, I will ensure that Hiwatari Kai will be completely destroyed."  
  
"Oh my God ... What I just heard?"

* * *

  
  
They gave him a luxurious apartment, it is not like it was very large, but it was modern and had everything Kai needed for one year of study. At least there he could have peace and quiet.  
  
Haha, it was so funny! They used an excuse to put him in a private school, but they did not know to hide the lie. They did not even know how a poor or someone in cost containment lived.  
  
Kai already suspected of it, but now he was sure that it was only to get him away of the competition. If he did not graduate in a prestigious school, lower were the chances of him becoming the leader of the company.  
  
That was ironic, his grandfather always forced him to do everything to achieve his goals, one of them was that Kai would lead the Hiwatari Enterprise. Even when Kai went to that abbey was to achieve this goal, and now, after his death, everyone was fighting to ruin everything Souichirou had made to build the "perfect heir." It was a revenge that fitted him well, but it would not bring fewer troubles for Kai, actually it was the opposite  
  
Something was telling him that all this was not everything, for sure they would engender something more to be absolutely sure that the company would not fall into the hands of Kai at the time when he becomes an adult.  
  
He decided not to think about it for now. He prepared a tea and sat on the couch to drink it.  
  
This time of year there was not Beyblade championships, which was a pity because Kai really wanted to have a good fight or a good workout to be able to take those issues out of his mind, even if it was for a moment. Yes, training would be a good idea and that was what he was going to do.  
  
At that time, it could not be seen a lot of people and cars on the street, most people were already resting, so he went to near the river. He put the cans on the ground, threw his beyblade and began to practice the basic movements, moving gradually to more complex movements. Finally, he pulled down all the cans, however, although he managed to do what he wanted, he was not satisfied. His control was perfect as ever, but he noticed that he had not so much power. Fighting was not so fun without Dranzer.

**End of chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

Next day, Kyouju and Takao were on their way to school. Takao was still worried about Kai.  
  
"Takao, don’t worry about it. Kai is just like that."  
  
"I know Kyouju, but Kai was finally opening up more to us. Those days at the end of the summer two years ago were so fun. And now it seems that we went back to the drawing board."  
  
"I understand Takao, you are not the only one who feels that way, but you will see that this will pass." He said trying to calm his friend.  
  
"Maybe you're right." Kyouju felt some uncertainty in his friend's voice.  
  
"Are you thinking about signing up for a tournament this year?" he said, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Well, you know, I think I have to leave the opportunity for other people to experience the world championship. However, I really want to participate in another tournament, but I think that now it doesn’t make sense without the Baldebreakers, and without Daichi too. "  
  
"You know Takao, I think you’ve matured a bit." Kyouju said laughing.  
  
"What do you mean? I've always been very mature!"  
  
"Ahaha, of course, I take that back." he said joking.  
  
Meanwhile, at school Hiromi was in the lockers’ area when Kai arrives.  
  
"Oh, Kai, good morning!"  
  
"Good Morning."  
  
Kai did not seem to be in a better mood, which made the environment to become heavier. But this was not nothing that could not get worse. Once Kai opens the locker, a lot of envelopes fall to the ground.  
  
It was starting already.  
  
Kai collects the letters and looks at them for a while, wondering what to do with them.  
  
"Kai ... what are you thinking of doing with it?"  
  
"I don’t know." He packed them back in the locker. He would decide what to do with them later.  
  
He wanted to put everything in the rubbish immediately, but this act would bring consequences, especially in the presence of Hiromi. Maybe he would read it to avoid problems.  
  
"Kai, please, think about what you will do, I know it can be troublesome for you, but the people who wrote you those letters had a lot of work and dedication to do it, so please try ..."  
  
He knew what Hiromi meant by that, she was asking him to meet who had written the letters, if that was what they asked for in the letters, but Kai did not agree with her point of view.  
  
"They didn’t come talk to me personally, for me that’s a strong enough reason. Besides, I will not meet with anyone just because someone wants to."  
  
Hiromi had no intention to meddle in Kai’s life, she knew him for long enough to know that he had low tolerance to that, but in this case she did not want any girl to end up hurt.  
  
When Kai was about to leave, she insisted.  
  
"But Kai, at least think about what I said."  
  
He was starting to walk, implying that he would think about it, but someone calls him.  
  
"Hiwatari" It was his class representative.  
  
Why?! He was not in that damn school for two days and he could not get just a moment of peace.  
  
"Good morning! It’s today that you’re going to let me show you the school?"  
  
"I had told you yesterday that there’s no need."  
  
"I don’t want you to get the wrong idea, but the teacher asked me to do that, and if you get in troubles because you don’t know the school, I’m the one who’s going to get in troubles."  
  
The truth was that she wanted to tell Kai what she had heard, she just did not know how to tell it. So she thought that if she could show the school to him, she might be able to find a way and a time to tell him. She could not get near to him and say "Oh, there's a person who is trying to destroy you", that would be the most ridiculous thing ever.  
  
"Err ... Look, I'm sorry to meddle, but if you want I can show him the school." Hiromi intervened.  
  
"Eh? Oh, but ..."  
  
"Don’t worry, you can leave it to me ... I mean, I'll probably have to ask Takao to do this." With that suggestion she could not refuse.  
  
"So if you do not mind ... Thank you."  
  
Her plan had just been ruined.  
  
"Damn! How am I going to tell him now?"  
  
"By the way my name is Tachibana Hiromi, I am from the 2-C class."  
  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Minami Naomi, 3-A class."  
  
"Nice to meet you too!" Hiromi smiled at her.

* * *

  
It was lunch time and Kai, influenced by Hiromi, decided to go to the terrace to read the letters. He took a sheet of paper from a pink envelope and read:  
  
« _Dear Hiwatari Kai,  
  
I want to tell you that from the first time I saw you fighting beyblade on television that I’ve completely fallen in love with you. Since then have gone to see all your fights in tournaments and even joined a fan club of yours. I got very sad when I didn’t see you in a tournament anymore. But the happiness I felt when I saw you at this school overcame it all.  
  
Please let me meet you in private, there is something I want to tell you. It's something that I’ve kept in secret for a long time.  
  
Write your answer in this letter and put it in my locker. The number is 3720.  
  
Yours sincerely_ _»_  
  
Well, he had just begun and was already regretting for not having put it all in the rubbish. And it was what he was going to do when Hiromi’s voice began to reverberate in his head: " _Please ..._ "  
  
Just one more, he would only give another chance to this. He noticed that in the middle of the pink and red envelopes, there was a different one. Only one envelope was white and this aroused his interest. He opened it and began to read.  
  
« _Dear Hiwatari Kai_  
  
I apologize for addressing you by a letter. However, after seeing you surrounded by people yesterday, I thought it was not a good idea to approach you like the other people. I’m writing this letter so that you can choose to ignore it or not.  
  
I want to talk to you personally about something. There is no subject on romance, or anything like that. The truth is that a person who said to be your acquaintance, told me something that I think you should know.  
  
If you are interested, meet me tomorrow at 17 hours in the room 2-B.  
  
Thank you for your time  
M.S. »  
  
This letter left him thoughtful. Was that person lying? Or was it all true? Anyway, there was only one way to find out, meeting the person who wrote that letter.

 

**End of chapter**


	4. The Answer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone for the reviews, I'm so happy that you're enjoying it.  
> I'm sorry, this chapter is a bit shorter, I'll do my best to make another chapter as soon as possible.

The day was over and Naomi was not able to tell Kai what she had heard. Whenever she tried to reach him, she lost the courage or he left before she could say anything.

The next morning, Naomi woke up feeling determined.

" _Today! I have to tell him today!_ " she thought, trying to obtain some courage. However, it was useless, she spent the whole day with the same impasses of the previous day. Naomi was starting to feel more and more frustrated. Every time she saw an opportunity, she began thinking about how he probably wouldn’t believe her and think of her as a ridiculous person.

After classes she remained in the classroom, finishing somethings related to the position of class representative. When she finished, she went to the teachers' room, but before she arrived there, she saw Kai entering a room on the second floor.

" _I have to seize this opportunity now! If I don’t do it now, I’ll never be able to tell him!_ "

Determined to tell everything at that moment, she walks down the hallway and opens the door of the 2-B classroom, however, as soon as she does it, she realizes that she has come too late.

* * *

  
"Hey, Kai!" Takao called from the bottom of the stairs. Kai, recognizes the voice. He stops and looks at Takao fearing that the hassles of the day would start right there.

"Hiromi told me you needed someone to show you the school. How about I show it to you after the classes?" Takao didn’t want to give Kai any opportunity to refuse. He didn’t want the two of them to go back to the drawing board, and Kai's closed personality didn’t help.

"I have things to do." Kai couldn’t believe they were still chasing him because of that subject, he already knew the most important places of the school.

Kai noticed Hiromi's expression, her face was filled with happiness. With her shrewdness, she realized that Kai was going to meet someone from the letters and she couldn’t help being happy about it. At that moment she felt like Kai wasn’t so distant from them again.

"What about lunchtime?" Kai sighed, Takao wasn’t going to give up, so to settle that matter once for all, he agreed to go with Takao.

"Okay."

At that time Takao felt the same way that Hiromi, the Kai from two years ago could still be there. He felt so relieved.

"Good! Then we can meet later in the cafeteria."

They hadn’t changed at all. They never left Kai alone, they always stuck on him wherever he went like glue. It was so ... comforting (despite having difficulty admitting it).

* * *

It was 5p.m., and Kai was in front of room 2-B. Inside that classroom, he could either discover the plan his uncle, or it could be his greatest waste of time, although that what was written in the letter didn’t seem to be a lie. Anyway, he was about to find out.

Kai opened the door and took a few steps forward, the room was completely empty. He checked the time to see if he had arrived early, but he hadn’t. Maybe the person was late, or else it was some kind of prank.

In a moment, Kai heard the sound of the door closing, he turns around to see who had closed the door, but everything goes out and he falls to the ground unconscious.

**End of Chapter**


	5. Doubts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for the last chapter’s reviews! (^. ^)   
> Here is the new chapter, I hope you like it! (Sorry for taking so long)  
> I’m sorry for any mistake.  
> << Reminder: Comments are a big help in motivational terms (^ .-) >>

**Doubts**

Naomi opened a door, but and as soon as she did it, she realized that she had come too late.  
  
"Oh no ... Hiwatari!" Naomi ran to him. He was fainted on the floor.

* * *

  
  
Kai woke up in the infirmary. He was still feeling nauseous for having hit with the head on the ground. He sat down, but as soon as he did, he felt a huge headache and put his hand to his head.  
  
"Hiwatari! Good thing .... I was so worried! How do you feel?" Naomi had spent the whole time with him in the infirmary. She was feeling guilty for not being able to avoid that situation, but she was relieved to see him awake.  
  
"You ..." He did not remember the girl's name.  
  
\- Naomi.  
  
"Did you send me a letter?"  
  
"Letter ... No ... I entered the room shortly after you, but when I came in, I saw you passed out on the floor and brought you here with some help."  
  
"Hmm ..."  
  
“What happened there?”  
  
Kai was remained silent, trying to figure out what had happened. Was he imagining things? The sound of the door a closing…  
  
At that moment the school nurse appeared. She was a 29-year-old woman with black hair tied in a ponytail.  
  
"Oh, I see you're awaken. Your friend stayed there all the time waiting for you to wake up. She's a good girl, take good care of her." Said the nurse as she blinked her eye as if to suggest something.  
  
"Oh ... No, it's nothing like that!" Naomi said trying to correct the misunderstanding.  
  
As for Kai, who had just woken up, that was enough to annoy him.  
  
But this situation made Kai suspicious of Naomi. Why did the girl come into the room right after him? Kai did not want to accuse her right away, but he had some doubts.  
  
"Oh, not yet ... Well, good luck." Said the nurse, joking. However, that Naomi got even more embarrassed.  
  
Kai rose from the bed to leave. When he was in the hall, Naomi stopped him.  
  
"Oh, Hiwatari! Please do not mind what the nurse said ..." Naomi was interrupted.  
  
"Was the door closed?"  
  
"Huh?" Naomi was surprised by the change of topic. Kai was already acting like he did not care about what the nurse said. Naomi felt relieved that he did not give importance to what the nurse had said, but then she felt ashamed for getting worried about that matter.  
  
"When you found me, was the door of the room closed?"  
  
"Hmm ... It was, why?"  
  
"Nothing." This made him think " _Then someone even closed the door ..._ "  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
Kai did not answer and simply walked away.

* * *

  
  
He was finally at home. It had been a long and confusing day, he still could not figure out what had happened. He could only remember the sound of the door slamming and then everything went off.  
  
Another training would help him clear his mind, so he grabbed the school bag to get his empty beyblade. However, he did not find it. He dumped the whole bag, but ... It was not there. Kai searched for the beyblade all over his place, but he did not find it anywhere. He was sure he left it in his suitcase after the training of the day before.  
  
He checked all the places where he might have left it, but it was not there either. Now he was sure, someone had stolen what had once been Dranzer and could only have been one person: the person who was in the room when Kai fainted.  
  
Until he remembered something. In the last cabinet drawer, he had some clothes, but at the bottom of that drawer was something that had not been used in a long time. He stared at that drawer for a while, thoughtful. What was there was something he did not like to use again, but now that he was without Dranzer, it might be of some use to him ... the Black Dranzer.  
  
For precaution Kai put Black Dranzer in his bag, maybe he would need it. But this time he put it in his pocket.  
  
Whoever had stolen the beyblade could try to do it again, or maybe that person could attack him again.

  
**End of chapter**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have enjoyed this chapter, I will try to get the next one as fast as I can.  
> << Reminder: comments are a great help in motivational terms (^ .-) >>


End file.
